The present inventions relate generally to a roof system for a vehicle. More specifically, the present inventions relate to a vista roof system capable of displaying images on a roof panel in a vehicle and permitting occupants of the vehicle to view through the roof panel. The present inventions also relate to a ventilation system for use with a vista roof system and ambient lighting bands and a user-interface segment on the panel.
Roof panels for use in vehicles are generally known. For example, conventional roof systems may include a transparent panel or window along the roof of the vehicle to permit occupants within the vehicle to “see through” the roof and view overhead external surroundings. However, the view provided through such transparent roof panels is typically limited to the surroundings, scenery and lighting available at the particular location of the vehicle. In another example, “sunroofs” and “moon-roofs” for vehicle roofs are also generally known for permitting a vehicle user to “open” a transparent or non-transparent portion of the vehicle roof for viewing, ventilation, etc. However, the view provided by such sunroofs and moon-roofs are also typically limited to the surroundings, scenery and lighting available at the particular location of the vehicle, and may in some cases require opening the roof to obtain the view. In a further example, video display panels mounted to a roof panel and configured to “fold down” for viewing by occupants of the vehicle are also generally known. However, such display panels typically do not also provide capability of direct viewing of the vehicle's surroundings through the display panel. Further, such display panels typically do not include built-in touch-control devices and ventilation capacity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a roof system having a generally transparent panel (e.g. glass panel, etc.) configured for viewing of the external surroundings by occupants of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a roof system having a display panel formed on, in, or with the transparent panel to display images (e.g. video images, etc.) on the transparent panel for viewing by the occupants of the vehicle (e.g. when viewing of external surroundings is unavailable, undesirable, not preferred, etc.). It would be further desirable to provide a roof system having a transparent display panel configured to receive and display various images for viewing by occupants of the vehicle. It would be further advantageous to provide the transparent display panel in a wide variety of sizes and shapes for use in a roof panel of a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a transparent display panel that permits viewing the external surroundings in one mode and that receives uploaded data for displaying images on the roof in another mode. It would be further advantageous to provide an image source or generator configured to provide data to the transparent display panel for display images as desired by an occupant of the vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a transparent display panel with touch-control actuation switches. It would be further advantageous to provide structure surrounding the transparent display panel to provide ventilation to or from the vehicle cabin.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a roof system for a vehicle having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.